


Finding Your Good Thing

by Alethia



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Banter, Canon Character of Color, Canon Disabled Character, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Porn, Spelunking, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alethia/pseuds/Alethia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven was so not prepared for Wick to be stripping in front of her, all broad shoulders and golden skin and a sprinkling of light hair down his chest and abs. <i>This </i>was not the surprise she'd expected. <i>This</i> couldn't happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Your Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime after episode 2.04 "Many Happy Returns." Posting just before 2.14 airs because why not. Also over on [LJ](http://alethialia.livejournal.com/698698.html).

"Where the hell are we going, Wick?"

Wick didn't even pause, he just hiked his pack higher and continued marching through the woods with his stupidly long strides, undeterred. "Come on, Reyes, don't you trust me?" His voice was teasing, indulgent, like he knew a secret she didn't and just _loved_ it. 

Raven only scoffed. 

"You wound me," he said, dry.

Raven actually smiled at that, but Wick wouldn't know, so she figured it was fine not to force it away. 

She made sure it didn't creep into her voice, though. "The grounders might not want to kill us today, but we can still get into trouble out here." Then something occurred to her: "Hey. Did you tell anyone where we're going?"

Wick _did_ stop at that question, turning to face her with that infuriating smirk in place, eyes dancing. "And ruin our little secret?"

Raven felt herself flush at the intimacy of his tone, at the way he always, _always_ got under her skin. He was just... _maddening_. 

She covered by glaring at him, pointing out the obvious: "So if something happens no one will know where to look. Just great, Wick."

"Between the two of us, I'm sure we can get ourselves out of it. You worry too much."

"You don't worry at all."

He tilted his head, considering. "True. I think I used up a lifetime of worry on those Ark scrubbers; I have no more left to give," he intoned, mock-solemn. Then he brightened. "Ooh, lemongrass." 

Raven turned as he passed her—and did he really need to get so close? He had a whole freakin' forest here, there was no reason to move up into her personal space—gritting her teeth and ruthlessly shoving aside her body's reaction to him. It was infuriating, how she couldn't control it, how he just brushed by her and all her senses suddenly came alive. 

Wick swiftly crouched by the arcing green plant and even amidst her annoyance she had to appreciate the gracefulness of it, how effortlessly he moved. Not like her. Not anymore. 

Wick pulled a couple of stalks off the plant, then stood and walked back to her. A knife appeared from somewhere, Wick slicing off the ends of the lemongrass shoots, then removing the outer layer. His fingers moved confidently, skilled. _Talented hands_ , she thought...before she shut that right down, horrified at herself.

She...really needed to get her brain under control. 

Unaware of the tenor of her thoughts, Wick offered one of the stalks, popping the other in his mouth. 

Raven simply looked at his hand, then flicked her eyes back up to him. "It's probably radioactive and you'll be dead before the day is out."

In response, Wick bit down on his stalk with a precise crunch. Then he shrugged. "There are worse ways to go." Raven just blinked, kind of staring at his mouth, hating herself for that traitorous reaction. "Come on, live a little," he said, smiling and offering the other stalk again. 

Raven managed to collect herself, shaking her head. She actually thought she saw a little flicker of disappointment surface before he hid it away. Huh. 

Wick didn't immediately turn to go. He stood there studying her for a moment, the light filtering through the trees making him seem blonder, like some innocent golden child. 

Which would be hilarious if the sight didn't make her _want_. But no, she knew where that led—broken hearts and broken promises and broken spirits burned on a pyre for all the world to see. Why do that again? Once was enough. 

Wick watched her keenly, that rare seriousness making an appearance, usually the preface to some bald truths. "Hey. I know it's been rough down here...but look around you, Raven. We're on Earth." He flung his hands out, gesturing to the deep, endless forest. It was chilly, but the sun still made its way through the towering trees, accompanied by the ever-present sound of wind rustling through leaves.

"There have to be good things here, too. You just have to find them," Wick continued, eyes intent on hers. Out in the sunlight, amidst the trees, his eyes looked so green she didn't even know what to do with herself. 

So she shut him down, shrugged it off. "Sure, whatever. We there yet?"

More of that disappointment appeared, but he hid it impressively fast, pulling the chewed stalk from his mouth and tossing it aside. "I am undeterred."

"Please be deterred," she shot back, gratefully taking refuge in their banter. Banter was easy. 

Wick half-smiled at that, but simply shook his head. "I am going to awe you, Raven Reyes, mark my words." He popped the other stalk in his mouth as he started walking again. 

"Whatever gets us there _faster_ ," Raven called to his back. 

Wick shot a sly look over his shoulder. "Some things are worth taking the time," he murmured, all innuendo and suggestion. 

Raven felt herself flush at the images _that_ conjured, but didn't respond. Some paths were far too dangerous to go down. 

***

Wick finally stopped at a rocky outcropping set a little ways into some hills. It looked like a bunch of huge boulders had tumbled down from the mountains above, stacking one on top of the other. It was an interesting formation, unusual, but hardly worth the trip. 

"Gee, Wick, you shouldn't have," Raven said, dry, keeping her voice deliberately even. The walk had taken its toll, though she hated to admit that, even to herself. She wasn't about to let Wick know. 

Wick flashed a smile at her, like she was going to eat those words and he was going to enjoy it. "Oh ye of little faith." He headed toward the rocks, pushing his way through some large, wispy bushes. 

Raven followed him. "What's so special about a bunch of rocks?" She cleared the bushes as she finished saying it, then stopped abruptly. 

A dark cave opening beckoned, hidden between the boulders, barely enough space to squeeze through, like a scar in the mountain, leading into some pitch-black void. 

Raven looked at the cave. Then she looked at Wick. He simply grinned, like he expected her to squeal in delight. Yeah, that wasn't happening. 

"You found a cave. Congratulations. There are a bunch near the dropship. If you were working through some fetish, you could've just asked." Too late she realized how that might come off—

"Let's talk about fetishes," Wick said instantly, nodding, seizing any opening because of course he did. 

"What the hell are we doing here, Wick?" she cut in, heading that one off. 

His smile turned knowing, saying he was well aware she was dodging, but he'd let her get away with it. Then he cleared his expression, innocent again. "Spelunking. Duh." He pulled a flashlight from his pack, clicked it on, and held it out to her. 

"Voluntarily go into the dark, confined space when I don't know what's down there? That makes sense."

"You came with me because I said I found something cool. You really gonna leave before you see what it is?" he asked, eminently reasonable and nothing but challenge. Because he _knew_ that would get her going, he knew her too well, and dammit if she didn't find it both annoying and stupidly hot. 

Raven simply glared and snatched the flashlight from him. "This better be worth it."

"On my honor," he said, hand going to his heart. 

"Like that's saying much."

"Now that's just uncalled for."

Raven simply rolled her eyes and shoved by him, elbow digging into his side as she headed for the cave entrance. "If I die down here, I will come back to haunt you."

Wick just laughed. "Promises, promises." She heard him rustling in his pack again, then the click of another flashlight, but she didn't look back. Instead she shined her light into the cave, getting a sense of how far she'd have to duck, before slipping inside, making her way forward. 

The cave was more rock than dirt, but it still smelled like damp earth. Not bad, just pungent. It seemed to angle downward, but the incline wasn't too hard to navigate and there were plenty of rocks to grab onto along the way. 

She paused to study a shelf-like ridge and felt Wick stop close behind her. 

"You good?" he asked, right in her ear. 

Raven startled, turning to snap at him for getting too close—

But he wasn't. He stood a few feet behind, holding the light up to illuminate the space. He winced when Raven's light caught him in the eyes. 

"Yeah, fine," she said, short, no idea why her heart was beating so fast. "We there yet?" she joked, shakily.

Wick half-smiled. "Guess you'll have to keep going to find out."

Raven shot him a glare for good measure, then turned back around to continue pressing forward. But even as she did it she felt more centered. 

She didn't think too closely on why.

Finally, after several long, dark minutes, the incline started to flatten. Then she noticed the width of the cave—tunnel, whatever—increasing...and that's when the air started feeling different. Heavier, somehow. 

She turned to look at Wick again. "Do you feel that?"

Wick merely smiled, delighted and no help at all. 

The tunnel curved and Raven followed it...until it suddenly opened up, turning into a cavern, like someone took a huge scoop out of the mountain. The big wide-open space seemed too impossible to be real, not this far underground. Raven shined her light upward, finding smooth rock, weathered by time, layers of minerals glinting in the light, all golds and pearls winking at her. She caught a reflection when she swung her light down—

Water. That's what made the air heavier, it was moisture, evidenced by the huge, clear pool of water reflecting her flashlight. It collected where the cave floor sloped and as Raven approached it, she could see the floor actually sank downward underneath it, essentially forming an underground lake. 

Raven finally looked back at Wick, aware that she was gawking a little bit, but unable to help herself. 

Wick just grinned at her expression. "Surprise," he said, light. 

"How did you find this?"

"Oh, you know, these things happen," he said vaguely, tossing his pack near the water's edge and digging inside for something. 

He pulled out a miniature blowtorch, then moved over to the far side of the cave—

The beam of her flashlight landed on a pile of wood. But as Wick got there and lifted a piece she realized—

"Torches."

"Yep. Might as well conserve the battery power," he said as he lit the torch in his hands, the flame catching and flickering in his eyes. "The grounders are pretty awesome at making torches, I must admit. Sometimes old school is the way to go."

He used the lit torch to light another, then wedged the first into a crevice in the cave wall. He would have had to gather the torches, scout out where to place them. 

"You planned this," she realized. 

"Given the rough go you offer most days, I couldn't well leave anything to chance," he said, smiling as he continued lighting and setting torches until they were all spread out. Then he clicked off his flashlight. 

Raven did the same. The torchlight made the mineral deposits in the rock glint, reflecting that off the water, too, giving the overall impression of a warm, gold glow. It was extraordinarily beautiful. 

She swallowed at the sight, at the obvious effort he put into this, carefully not thinking about why...because she couldn't get too wrapped up, had to keep her distance. It would be too easy to find herself entranced by this man. 

"So you found an underground lake, yay for you," she said, going for biting and sounding more thrown than anything else. 

Wick made a face at that. "Underground lake, please." He walked over and crouched beside the water, plunging his hand in and splashing her. 

"Hey!" Raven actually startled as water hit the bare skin of her hand, not believing what her senses were telling her. 

She studied the clear liquid on her fingertips, then looked up at Wick in honest surprise. "It's warm," she said, awed. Not too warm, probably just a few degrees above body temperature, but Raven still marveled at the fleeting sensation, even as the water quickly cooled. She rubbed her hand on her pants, wiping it away. 

"I found a freakin' underground hot spring, Reyes. You may bow down before me," Wick said with an impish grin. 

Everything in her yearned to return that smile, to get lost in the marvel of this...

But no. She couldn't. So she took refuge in sarcasm: "Hold your breath for that. Please."

Wick grinned again and stood, shrugging out of his blue jacket and dropping it to the ground beside the water. 

Raven's thoughts suddenly scattered. She felt her eyes widen, but couldn't seem to stop herself. "What are you doing?" she asked slowly, a dim horror dawning. 

"What, you think I brought you here to look at the pretty water? It's an underground hot spring, Raven. We're going in." He paused at that, then amended: "Well, I am, anyway."

Wick in the water—Wick _taking off his clothes to go in the water_ —flashed before her eyes, completely out of her control, and she didn't—she couldn't— 

"You don't know what's down there. What's in the water," she protested shakily. 

Wick waved a hand, like shooing off a slow fly. "I took a sample for Jackson to test. It's got a lot of minerals, but no organics and nothing toxic."

At that he pulled off his blue shirt and dropped it on top of the jacket, starting a little pile of clothes, apparently. And just—

Raven was so not prepared for Wick to be stripping in front of her, all broad shoulders and golden skin and a sprinkling of light hair down his chest and abs. _This_ was not the surprise she'd expected. _This_ couldn't happen.

She abruptly turned to face the water, folding her arms across her chest. Wick didn't seem to notice, totally unselfconscious. In her peripheral, she tracked him kicking off his shoes, pulling at his socks, then dropping his pants. 

Thankfully he stopped there. 

"You ever been in the water?" he asked, curious, friendly, like they stripped half-naked in front of each other all the time. And the thing was, it hadn't been a big deal back on the Ark. She took off her clothes in front of Red and the boys all the time, no problem. 

But it was different with Wick. She _wanted_ it to be inconsequential...but it wasn't. And part of her hated that most of all. 

Wick took the few steps to stand beside her, clad only in his boxers, looking out at the water with her. 

"No," she finally answered, short. "We weren't taking a lot of dips while the grounders were out hunting us." 

"Well, hey. We don't have that problem now." 

Raven turned to look at him askance— _really?_ —but he just shrugged. It was true, after all. 

Wick gestured to the water and back to her again. "Set aside the question of should you. Do you _want_ to?"

Raven looked at the water and thought for a moment, ignoring how he made her _aware_ of her body in ways she didn't know how to handle...

Actually getting to immerse yourself in water...it was something she'd only seen in movies on the Ark. Or read about in books. They had so little water, it wasn't even a possibility up there. But down here? It was something she could do, right now. And suddenly she found herself desperately curious. 

"Yeah," she finally said, leaving it at that. 

He nodded. "It seems to me we spend a whole lot of time doing things we have to do, things we're forced to do. So why not do one or two that we actually want to do?" Wick spoke quietly, almost meditative about it.

And Raven couldn't argue with that. She didn't _want_ to.

So she looked over at him and nodded, slowly. He nodded back, his smile turning rueful, like he was laughing at himself. 

"Shall I avert my eyes?" he asked primly. 

Raven punched him before she even thought about it. Wick chuckled and darted away, hands up in surrender. And just like that it was easy, it was nothing, no big deal to drop her jacket to the ground, starting her own pile. Her shirt went next, followed by her shoes...and then things got tricky. 

But Wick was back, once again with that soft look in his eyes. "Hey, lean on me." He held his arm out for support.

Raven hesitated for a second, then took him up on it, stabilizing herself while she unclasped her brace, then shimmied out of her pants. It left her in her bra and boyshorts, Wick still in just his boxers, and it...wasn't weird. Which in itself was strange, but she wasn't questioning it. 

Seeing that she was all good, Wick nodded, then turned to carefully step into the water. She watched his expression shift in that moment—something awed and reverent flitting by before he shook it off and focused back on her. He still held his arm out, so she could have something to brace herself against as she dragged her leg to the water's edge.

"Not gonna lie, Reyes, this might be my most brilliant plan ever." There was a little tremor in the middle of that, so genuine she couldn't mock it. 

But she could mock other things. 

"Not a high bar," she shot back, but she couldn't help smiling at the delight dancing in his eyes. 

Her first step in was—she didn't even know how to describe it. Her eyes closed as she wiggled her toes, feeling the warmth of it, the sense of being enveloped. She shook herself and opened her eyes, meeting Wick's as he watched her, something soft in his expression again. 

That look held, the two of them touching, both feeling the water for the first time, the moment turning heavy between them. And _this_ was why she shouldn't be doing this, all so terribly intimate, opening up something in her that seemed too daunting to consider.

So Raven broke the gaze, looking down and dragging her bad leg in after her. She frowned when she felt no change there, not that it was a surprise. There was always the hope that maybe, someday...

But that wasn't her focus right now. 

Each step forward took her deeper, Wick leading her until the chest-high water took most of her weight, so she didn't need two legs to stand, she didn't need him to hold her up anymore. She held on longer than she probably had to, grounding herself in that touch, but eventually she let go, flashing a relieved smile at him when she didn't fall.

Raven took a breath, then plunged under—

And the world muffled, water covering every inch of her, a weird sense of pressure all around, but good. Freeing. 

She blew out her air and watched the bubbles float up, then tried to catch some of them. She snapped her fingers just to hear the way sound carried, somehow clearer even with water in her ears. She moved her leg, her bad one, not a lot, but the water took its weight and she still had use of the muscles down to mid-thigh. She was mobile here, slightly, more than on land. She felt the back of her throat get tight at the thought, so she looked up. 

Wick had also ducked under and was watching her, his hair floating out from his head like a blond halo. Even underwater she could read his understanding, the empathy-but-not-pity that he pulled off when no one else could. It was the reason she could talk to him about her leg, in her own way, while everyone else got told off. Her lungs started to burn then; she still did need to breathe.

Raven surfaced, sucking in air, wiping the water from her eyes and pulling her hair down. Wick came up at the same time, his blond hair darkened and plastered to his skill, droplets of water rolling down the bridge of his nose. She laughed at the sight. 

"So you can still laugh. Good to know."

Raven splashed him. He just grinned and splashed her right back. 

Things devolved from there, their natural competitive streaks taking hold, and soon they were physically trying to dunk the other, all slippery skin and sliding holds. It ended with him in a headlock, Raven pressed all along his back. If he went down, so would she...but at least the destruction would be mutual. 

"All right, all right, I give!" he declared, laughing. "I don't need to swallow any more of this water."

"Victory is mine," Raven crowed as she let go, moving back. Only then did she realize just how close they'd been, the memory of slick skin tingling on her fingers now, when it hadn't seemed like a big deal moments before. It was that awareness kicking in, always at the worst time. The water seemed colder suddenly. 

Wick turned to face her, wry smile in place. "Bask in it, it shall be your last."

Banter. Banter, she could do. "Or so you think."

He smiled, but didn't respond, just settled back in the water, floating, his arms making lazy circles underneath. 

Raven followed suit and soon they were floating side by side, bumping hands every so often, looking up at the ceiling, still glinting gold and amber in the torchlight.

"Is it like zero-G?" Wick asked, breaking the stillness. "I know water's not exactly like space...but I thought it might be close."

She considered it, comparing that weightless vacuum to this sense of buoyancy. "Maybe a little. Part of space was that you could get lost in it, if you pushed too far, if your tether broke, you'd go and keep going and never come back. So there was always that fear at the back of your mind. But it was also...free. Like this."

"Where you don't need two legs to keep you going," he said, like he really got it. Maybe he did. All she knew was that anyone else saying that would get a sharp retort, but she didn't feel like she needed to defend herself with him. He didn't make her feel less-than. 

Then his question finally hit home.

Raven sat up, planting her good leg on the floor. "Wait, that's why you brought me here? Because you thought it'd remind me of zero-G?"

Wick sent her a puzzled look, like, duh. "Yeah. I know the Ark sucked, but you loved those spacewalks. I figured...maybe there was a little bit of that on Earth, too."

Raven just stared at him. He'd thought about how she was doing, figured she missed her job as a zero-G mechanic—the job she _loved_ —and then he'd come up with an approximation as a surprise. He'd tried to give her a little piece of home in her new home.

No one was this thoughtful. No one gave a damn. 

How was he even real?

Raven cycled through too many thoughts to process, wondering at what point the good outweighed the inevitable tragic end. When did it become worth it? But even as she weighed that, one overriding thing stole her focus. It felt _right_ with him.

Oh, fuck it. 

"Raven?" Wick asked, a note of worry creeping into his voice. 

She pushed off with her good leg, swimming close. Before he could react, she took his face between her hands and kissed him. 

Wick stilled against her, just for an instant, like she'd startled him. And then his lips moved under hers, his arm coming around to keep her close. Not grabbing just...feeling.

She kissed him sweetly, heartfelt, but chaste, taking in the unfamiliar sensation of his moustache. She pulled back to rest her forehead against his, her hands still cradling his face. "Thank you."

"I...did not expect that," he said, kind of dumb with shock. 

Raven just laughed and leaned in again. This kiss was more forceful, mouths opening. Wick got his feet back under him and stood, pulling Raven against his chest. Suddenly he was in control, turning it into a real kiss, _taking_ her mouth, their tongues tangling. 

Wick abruptly pulled back, a chasm of cold air opening between them. "Wait, wait. What is happening right now?"

She raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "Do I need to draw a diagram?"

"Raven," he said, his tone telling her he wasn't joking. 

Raven softened and pressed close again, slinging one arm over his really very broad shoulders, trying to figure out a way to say this. She wasn't good at talking, she was good at _doing_ , but she recognized his stubborn look. He needed words. 

"You're my good thing, Wick," she said finally, couching it in his own terms. "I found it. Well, I already had it, I just needed to see that."

"That's not actually what I meant," he said faintly, like he'd completely lost control of things and was just saying whatever came to mind. Then he seemed to shake himself. "Hang on, you've been keeping me at arm's length," he accused. "I thought you didn't want—"

"I don't exactly have the greatest track record over here," she cut in, real annoyance behind it. "But you don't make it easy. _Must_ you be so stupidly hot? And so good at your job? It's really—" 

Her words were lost as Wick pulled her to him again, the kiss intense, all-consuming. He kept her close, slick skin everywhere, Raven getting her good leg around him as they kissed, fierce and hot. Her hands started exploring, learning the bunched muscles of his back, strength gained climbing up the sides of rigs and hanging there, working. Wick always was one of the more physical engineers, willing to get his hands dirty. She respected that about him. 

She should probably tell him that at some point. 

Wick pulled back for air, looking at her like he'd never seen her before. "I can't believe—"

"Shut up," she said into his mouth, pulling him into another kiss. He still tasted like lemongrass. She chased the memory of it, rubbing herself against him in the process, feeling him already hard against her hip. Now that she'd let herself feel it, she realized how deep this want ran. All she could think of was having him wrapped around her, as close as they could be. 

Wick pulled away on a groan. "What are we doing here, Raven?" he asked, apparently still not on her page. 

"I want you inside me," she said, going for the direct route and scoring a hit with the way his eyes widened. 

"Uhh...I can do that."

She chuckled under her breath, not unkindly, then kissed him again, fingers digging into his shoulders. His hands mapped her body, down her side to her hip, then back again. He detoured over the scar on her lower back, but didn't hesitate, just slid his fingers up her spine to the back of her neck, somehow both soft and arousing. 

God, it'd been so long since she'd been touched like this, by someone who wanted _her_ , someone who knew her. Not since before everything, really, before all her dreams came crashing down. 

She pulled away from him, reaching behind her to undo her bra. But then his fingers were there, swatting her hands away. She glared at him. 

"Don't take this joy from me." 

Raven snorted, but relented, moving close to kiss him as his fingers worked at the little hooks. She skated her tongue over his palate and his fingers _flexed_ against her back. Huh. _That_ was a reaction. 

She pulled away from his mouth and smirked at him. "A little distracted there, Wick?"

"Don't taunt me, Raven, it's not nice." 

"But then what would we say to each other?" Wick finally got her bra undone, pulling it off her shoulders and flinging it toward their other clothes. He didn't respond to her question, just flicked his eyes to hers and then bent his head to take a nipple into his mouth. 

Raven couldn't help the low sound she made. A scrape of his teeth stole her breath, her arousal getting more distracting, making her shift against him. 

Wick found her mouth again, fingers brushing over a cheekbone. "I want to taste you," he murmured, breath fanning across her lips. 

Raven's eyes widened...and then she felt herself flushing.

Wick caught it, tilting his head, delighted by the reaction. " _That_ makes you blush? Really?"

"Shut up."

"So you can dish it out, but you can't take it. Good to know."

"Are you going down on me or not because I can think of much better uses for your mouth right now."

"That's more like it." He moved them over to the water's edge and the slope that led down into the water. 

Raven scooted up far enough that she was on dry rock, Wick's eyes sliding over her like a physical caress. It actually made her shiver, that look. 

He crawled after her, in between her legs, moving up to take her mouth again. They kissed like that, Wick braced over her with one arm, his other hand playing at the edge of her underwear, a tease. 

"Come on," she said into his mouth, nipping at his bottom lip. 

Wick smirked and bit back, finally pushing her boyshorts down. He pulled away to slip them off, tossing them next to her pile of clothes. Then he kissed his way back up her leg, to the inside of her thigh, ghosting his breath across her before finally bending his head and putting his mouth where she wanted it. 

Raven cried out at the feeling of his tongue circling her, tasting her, even that exploration lighting everything on fire. Before she even knew what she was doing, she had a hand in his hair and was bucking up against his mouth. 

Wick spread her legs further and pinned her hips in place, making room for himself while simultaneously keeping control. One hand held her hip there, while the other—

She gasped as two fingers pressed in, crooking at the exact same time he sucked lightly at her clit. Her hips jerked, but he held her down with that casual strength he had. 

Raven knew she was sucking in air, making little mewling noises, but she couldn't seem to stop herself. His fingers massaged that little place inside her, his tongue worked lazy, focused circles, and every once in a while he'd spear his tongue right where she wanted it or he'd ghost his moustache over her, and it all amounted to her losing her fucking mind.

"Please," she gasped, not even caring about begging, her entire body pulsing with a climax she could already feel building. 

Wick hmmed against her, even the vibration notching her higher, but he stopped playing, instead choosing to flick his tongue directly over her clit, unrelenting. 

Raven felt all her muscles tensing, pleasure coiling ever higher—

"I'm—" But she didn't even get to say it, the orgasm rolling over her, stealing her breath.

Wick kept working her even as Raven shuddered and clamped around his fingers, pleasure pulsing through her. It started to taper, the comedown after the high, but Wick _just kept going_. 

"Wick—" she gasped, but he did something with his tongue and suddenly she was thrust back into it, the burn harder than before, like he'd pushed her past a plateau to a whole new level. 

Raven knew she was making noise because her throat felt raw, but she heard nothing beyond the blood howling in her own ears, little bursts of light flashing in her vision. It was pleasure so intense it was almost painful, burning through her like it had a scorched earth policy. Her muscles seized and just when she thought she couldn't bear it anymore, her whole body released, the rush of relief just adding to the heady feeling.

After, her heart pounded, legs and abs trembling, her muscles still fluttering around Wick's fingers. 

Wick soothed her through it, slowing, helping her come down. He kissed his way back up, covering her body with his own as he went, and Raven clung to his warmth, both overheated and cold, her breath shaky. 

Wick kissed her, tentative, like he didn't know if she'd want it, so Raven wound her arm around the back of his neck and opened her mouth against his. She licked her own taste off his tongue, moaning at the reminder, getting a chuckle in return. 

When he pulled back, he brushed his fingers across her cheeks, then kissed the tip of her nose. The satisfaction rolled off him in waves. 

"Don't look so smug," she said, surprised when her voice came out raspy and used.

"Hey, I earned that. It's not every day you make Raven Reyes almost pass out." Then he seemed to think about it. "Although I guess it could be."

Raven groaned, but didn't touch that one. "Guess I was right about the better uses for your mouth."

"Oh, so this is all you?"

"Isn't everything?" She shifted against him then, reminding them both of his erection, pressed up against her hip, trapped by his boxers. "Were you planning on doing anything with that?"

"Purely an intellectual inquiry?" he asked, dry, closing his eyes as she circled her hips against him. 

"Entirely selfish," she admitted, suddenly wanting to feel him inside her. "You got what you wanted. My turn."

Wick snorted, but he dragged himself away from her, nodding back toward the water. "In there." He stripped off his boxers and tossed them aside as he slid back into the water. 

Raven followed, not even bothering to stand, just scooting down, sighing as the water enveloped her again. 

Wick pulled her into his arms, fingers running from her breasts down between her legs, and back again. 

"Really don't need any foreplay," she murmured against his mouth, anchoring her right leg around his hip, her left floating free. 

"Damn right," he said, taking her mouth as he pressed himself against her entrance. Without any particular ceremony he pulled her down onto him, both of them moaning. 

Raven tipped her head back at the delicious stretch. Wick took his time with it, using her buoyancy in the water to haul her up, then pull her back down, making her feel every inch. 

"Faster," she growled into his mouth, clutching at his shoulders.

"Anything you want," he breathed, speeding up, fucking her deep, thorough. He kept that rhythm, water slapping around them as they moved, Wick making little _uh uh uhs_ at every thrust. 

Raven moaned as her body started tingling again, another orgasm creeping up on her. 

Wick huffed out a laugh, flushed from his chest to his cheeks, tiny beads of sweat dotting his forehead. "Sometimes being a chick must rock," he mumbled. He freed one hand to move between them, carefully stroking her clit, not wanting to push too far. 

Raven made encouraging noises, her muscles shaking again as he fucked her _perfectly_ , like he knew just how her body worked. Wick barely had to touch her before she was coming again, internal muscles gripping his cock, making him swear and jerk into her, totally uncontrolled. 

Raven watched his expression shatter, eyes closing as he came, like it was wrung from his soul. She didn't realize how much she'd wanted to see that until it was happening. 

After, when he'd stilled completely, Raven leaned up to kiss over his cheeks, his chin, his mouth. She could feel his heart beating against her, fast.

Wick kissed her back, careful, like he didn't want anything to break. 

She used her grip on his shoulders to lever herself off of him, frowning as he slipped from inside her. She planted her good leg on the floor, then just leaned against him, listening to his heartbeat slow. 

Wick draped his arms around her, keeping her close, just feeling her. After a while he finally stirred. "Come on, we should get out of the water."

He led the way to the water's edge, where he reached into his pack and pulled out a couple makeshift towels, laying one down on the ground. He let Raven scoot onto it first, then followed, moving close, covering them both with the remaining towel. 

Raven turned into him, resting her cheek against his chest, fingers playing with the hair there. She rubbed her fingertips together, smiling at the feeling. "My fingers are all wrinkled."

"The beauty of evolution. It gives you traction underwater." He brought her fingers to his mouth and kissed them, soft. 

She nuzzled into his chest, feeling his hand trailing up and down her back, lazy. But his silence...there was something careful about it, which was unlike him. She looked up, finding a line between his eyebrows. 

Raven reached up and soothed a wrinkled fingertip over it. "So you do worry."

Wick half-smiled at that, catching her hand in his own and tangling their fingers together. "Only about you."

"But no pressure," she said, trying to keep it light. "What is it?"

He searched her eyes for a beat, like he was looking for some kind of reassurance. Then he shook his head and looked away. "I don't want this to be a thing we box up and put on a shelf when we go back to camp, business as usual."

She blinked at that, at the way he was just laying it all out there, kind of impressed. 

"Okay."

"Okay?" he asked, like that couldn't be all. 

"I don't want to do that either."

Wick searched her face, like she might be messing with him, but then realized she wasn't. "...oh." It seemed like he didn't quite know what to say after that. Like he didn't know how to handle getting what he wanted. 

"You good? Your whole drama over now?" she asked, dry, because she couldn't not.

Wick instantly snapped out of it, smirking at her. "I think we can both agree I'm more than good," he said, all arrogant engineer. "I'm your good thing," he reminded, a soft note entering his voice at that. He leaned down to press his mouth to hers.

Raven laughed into the kiss, his sincerity too sweet to knock him for. Right now, anyway. "Yeah. You are."

***

Fin. Comments are adored.


End file.
